


Forgetful Historian

by TragicAlex



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Day one of Steelatom week, Fluff, M/M, Nate is an idiot, Ray is a dork, Soulmates AU, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 05:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11178333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TragicAlex/pseuds/TragicAlex
Summary: Nate could remember anything to do with history but when it came to the simple stuff such as, ringing your mother or remembering the milk he would always forget. Lucky for him his soulmate remembered for him.





	Forgetful Historian

**Author's Note:**

> For the first day of Steelatom Week i decided to do the classic draw on your skin it appears on your soulmates thing.  
> Cos fuck you thats why.

Nate was forgetful, very forgetful.

When it came to remembering historical dates or quotes or facts, He could remember it call, he could point out every inaccuracy in every period drama and give long essay like explanations as to why it was wrong. However he always seemed to forget the simple stuff like take the bins out or get more milk.

He got into the habit of writing the little things on his arm. However they always ended up washing off and so he would forget again, But luckily for the historian he had a soulmate who always remembered to remind him of what he had likely forgotten.

_Did you remember to get the milk?_

_Don't forget your doctors appointment at 2_

_Remember to call you mother._

Nate liked his soulmate, whoever it may be. They had defiantly helped him remember plenty of things he has forgotten before. The messages always brightened Nate's day too.

So when the messages suddenly stopped appearing, well Nate was more than a little disappointed.

The disappointment never faded and he always was acutely aware of the blank skin, even whilst researching and finding the lost legends. Well that was until...

"So did you remember to call your mother?" Ray had asked Nate out of the blue, they had only been on the Waverider for a little under day

"What, How did you...Wait" Nate stammered taken aback by the question, until he realized "Are you my Soulmate?"

"Well I think so, I mean I can recognize that messy scrawl anywhere" Ray teased pointing to Nate's messy historical notes

"These are carefully handwritten historical notes, They are not Messy" Nate defended

"What ever helps you sleep at night" Ray persisted

"Well at least it's better than your awful handwriting" Nate teased with a grin

"And your so sure about that" Ray grinned

"Oh yeah" Nate persisted leaning over the desk Now

"Care to prove it" Ray challenged leaning closer to Nate.

"Just name your time and place" Nate grinned before closing the gap between kissing Ray.

Their first kiss was slow, sweet, and, though Nate would deny ever thinking it, magical. Both men knew it would lead to many more.


End file.
